


The Soldier and The Assassin

by ShadowAssassin15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassin15/pseuds/ShadowAssassin15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her only purpose is to kill, nothing else. She was raised to kill and not to feel, but what happens when she sees the one person she cannot kill? Can she live up to what she is told to do or what she feels she should do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting again

Her mission is simple: kill Captain America. Shadow ran over the roof tops at a fast pace heading towards Avengers Tower, her only friend, The Winter Soldier, was supposed to have killed Captain America but he never did. Then there were the twins but they switched sides, Shadow knew she had to do it or she will be punished severely of she doesn’t. Once near the tower she uses her powers to slip in and out of the shadows and heads right for the Captain. Unfortunately Wanda picked her up and told the others that Shadow is near, the whole team went after her and she swiftly fought all of them. 

“Barton! Look out!” Widow yells at her partner. 

“Barton?” Shadow questions stopping her punch short. 

“How do you know my last name?” Hawkeye asks pointing an arrow at her.

“Hawkie,” Shadow whispers but Clint still hears it. His eyes widen and he drops his bow and arrow. Shadow uses this opportunity to throw a smoke bomb on the floor and goes after Steve.

“What the hell Barton,” Tony says, “Why did you let her get away?” 

“Clint?” Natasha asks.

“I need to find her,” Clint says, “I cannot lose her again.” 

He takes off down the hall after Shadow, the others look at each other confused but soon follow him. 

Shadow sneaks into the gym to see Captain America just standing there, taking out one of her hand blades she goes after him. Unfortunately he grabs her wrist and kicks her in the stomach sending her tumbling. 

“So you are the Fem version of Bucky,” Captain says.

“Do not call him that,” she hisses. Only she can call him Bucky.

Shadow attacks Captain again and they seem to be almost evenly matched until Shadow activates her powers. Her hands glow blue she tries to hit him but he moves. 

“Your powers….they’re…..” 

“That’s right Captain, the power of the Tesseract is inside my body.” 

Steve is finally able to pin Shadow down on the ground and holds her there. The others soon enter the room.

“Get off her Steve,” Clint says.

“What?” Steve asks as Clint pushes him off and he helps Shadow up.

“Clint vhy are you helping her?” Pietro asks.

“She villingly vorks for Hydra,” Wanda adds. 

“Missy,” Clint says looking at Shadow. 

“Y….is that really you Hawkie?” Shadow asks shocked.

“Yea….it’s me,” Clint smiles. 

Clint removes Shadows mouth mask to see her face fully. Her long dark brown curly hair covers her right eye. 

“Gabrielle…..you’re alive.” 

“Ok, what the fuck is going on?” Tony asks clearly confused. 

“Language,” Steve says, “Clint who is she?” 

“Everyone,” Clint turns to the others, “this is my younger sister, Gabrielle Barton.”

They all look that them dumbfounded, Clint has a little sister who works for Hydra. Gabrielle’s face falls and she swiftly knocks Clint to the floor and moves away. She gives them a sad look before disappearing into the shadows.


	2. Who is she?

(Steve’s POV) 

I look at Clint in shock, his little sister works for Hydra. After the shock wears off I move to help Clint off the floor. 

“Maybe you should explain all of this Clint,” I say. 

We head to the main common area and sit on the couch waiting for Clint to tell us everything about his sister. 

“Gabrielle is my younger sister by three years, after our parents died we lived in foster care for three years until we ran away,” Clint explains, “While we were running I lost sight of Gabrielle. I feared the worst since she was only six years old at the time. This is the first time in fourteen years that I have seen her.”

“But why is she working for Hydra?” Thor asks. 

“Because Bucky found her when she was lost,” Natasha says, “I remember meeting her when she was eleven years old on a mission. She was very strong and lethal at a young age.”

“Great, just what I need to know, my sister is a killing machine,” Clint sighs. 

“She has powers,” I say, “Why would Hydra risk putting the Tesseracts powers into a human?” 

“They did what!?” Thor, Clint, and Tony yell. 

“She told me herself.”

“Zhey vanted to see if zhey could bond the tesseract to a person’s DNA and they only succeeded vith Gabrielle,” Pietro says. 

“But I could see the doubt that was forming in her mind,” Wanda adds, “She began to doubt everything Hydra told her when she turned 15, but since zhey took her in she stayed vith them.”

“We have to save her,” Clint says. 

“How?” Tony asks.

“We will located her powers,” Thor says, “That will make it easier.”

“At least that will make it easier,” Sam says. 

“Avengers lets get started,” I say and we all go off to search for Clint’s sister. 

 

(Gabrielle’s POV) 

“It was a simple mission!” Slap. 

This is about my 20th hit since I returned from my failed mission.

“I’m sorry sir, but the Avengers closed in on me and I had no choice but to flee,” I say.

“You know we go down fighting!” Rumlow yells again punching me in the stomach. 

I start to cough up blood, this is usually when they stop, but this is the one time where it doesn’t. I take the beatings until they throw me into the infirmary to clean up before going into the “freezer” as I call it. After I finish I was into my “room” and they freeze me over just like every other time I fail on a mission.


	3. Found

The Avengers spend three weeks searching for Gabrielle, but with very little luck. They have the general area of the Hydra base but other than that they have to guess. They went off to Africa and went to the area of the base. Clint’s team (nat, Steve and Pietro) are the first ones to locate the base.

“Stark, we found it,” Cap says.

“Great, we will keep these dragons distracted while you get the princess,” Ironman says.

“Come on, let’s hurry,” Hawkeye says.

His team moves through the base fighting off any agent they run across.

“I found her,” Quicksilver says, “she is in zhe freeze room.”

Hawkeye and Captain America run off to the room leaving Widow and Quicksilver to handle the agents. When they arrive in the room they could clearly see Gabrielle frozen in a little tube like room. Hawkeye quickly defrost her and Cap helps her out.

“Clint?” Gabi asks waking up.

“Yea lil sis, it’s me.”

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“There’s no time to argue,” Cap says lifting Gabi, “we need to move.”

They head out but Clint can clearly see his sister grimes in pain as Steve moves. Once they get on the quinjet Wanda looks over Gabi’s injuries as does Pietro since Gabi is like a sister to them. Wanda is clearly worried once they arrive back at the tower and move her to the med bay.

“What’s wrong with her?” Natasha asks a little worried.

“Her injures are…..sever since she didn’t get any care for zhem before zhey froze her,” Pietro says before taking off.

Clint runs after them to be with his little sister.

(Steve’s pov)

“We need to plan on what to do with Gabrielle,” I say when the rest of us enter the meeting room.

“We need to keep our eyes on her,” Tony says, “this girl is too good to leave alone.”

“She could easily take us down,” Natasha adds, “she has trained her entire life to take others down.”

“For now I say we keep her here,” Thor says, “with that power of hers she will be a target for others. We cannot let her powers fall into the wrong hands.”

“We cannot keep her here,” I say, “she is a danger to everyone in this tower.”

“Steve, she is only 20 years old, she didn’t choose to be raised by Hydra but from what Bucky told me it was either that or she would have been killed,” Natasha growls.

“And the twins are close to her as well as Clint,” Vision points out, “maybe keeping her here will help her adjust to a new life.”

“Fine,” I sigh, “she can stay here under constant watch.”

“Friday, keep an eye on little hawk,” Tony orders.

“Of course sir.”

I lean back in my chair, even though I know she didn’t choose to be with hydra she still is one of their agents. But then again Bucky was in a similar situation with hydra, but Gabrielle could have left if she was beginning to doubt her life. I sigh and head to the gym to work things out in my head, what if she tries to kill all of us? What if she leads hydra agents here? Will she attack Clint’s family?

“Yo, Cap,” I hear Tony say.

“Yea?”

“I don’t trust that girl and I know you don’t either,” Tony says, “but there is something off about her.”

“Yea, and what is that?”

“The look she gave us when she first came here. It was well filled with guilt and remorse. Maybe…..just maybe she knows what she was doing was wrong and seeing her brother again just confirmed it.”

“Maybe but I still don’t like it.”

“Neither do I, so how about this. We both switch who is watching her once she is out of the med bay.”

I stop punching the punching bag and look at Tony. He has his signature smirk and smug look but I have to admit that is a good idea.

“Fine.”

Tony and I shake hands and we tell the others what we will be doing while Gabrielle is here at the tower. Little did I know that everything will change drastically.


	4. Is this home?

(Gabi’s POV)

After the third day Wanda and Vision let me out of the med bay to a new room on the twins floor. After cleaning myself I walk back into my room and look in the mirror. My hair is too long for my liking and I can see the doubt, anger, sorrow and fear in my eyes. What if Rumlow finds me? What can I do if he does? The Avengers will think I led him to me to hurt them. I shake my head and move to the closet and pull out some new clothes, I’m done wearing all black so I put on a baby blue tank and leggings with flats on before going to see Wanda.

“Wanda?” I ask knocking on her door.

“Gabrielle? Is something vrong?” Wanda asks opening the door.

“No, nothings wrong. I was wondering if you could cut my hair.”

“Of course,” Wanda smiles before leading me to her bed.

I have never seen Wanda so happy before, maybe living here isn’t such a bad thing after all. After she finishes Wanda takes me up to the main living area and erasures me that everything will be ok. I am so glad that my mind and Wanda’s mind are connected thanks to our powers. When we walk in I can hear the Avengers talking and instently I feel out of place, I never really interacted with others like this before.

“Hey Wanda,” Tony says, “Hey Shego.”

I look at him confused, Shego? Really? I roll my eyes and sit on the couch next to Wanda and Pietro.

“Did you just call my sister Shego?” Clint asks glaring at Tony.

“I give nicknames to everyone, are you shocked?” Tony smirks.

“So….Gabrielle,” Sam says awkwardly, “what do you think of the tower?”

“It’s nice,” I answer, “the architecture is amazing and unique.”

They all look at me with weird looks and I blush a bit. OK this isn’t going well.

“Give me a break! I haven’t talked to people like this in fourteen years!” I sigh and hide my face.

“No worries,” Tony says putting an arm around me, “we understand since you were with those antisocial people.”

I look at him and I can see the cockieness in his eyes, oh he is so wanting me to do something to prove I’m “evil”. I sigh and elbow him and knock him to the floor. The others laugh as Tony scrambles off the floor. I smirk a little as the laughter dies down. I look at the others and they all seem accepting, but Tony and Steve on the other hand don’t seem as welcoming.

“Missy, why don’t you tell us what you did for fun while with them,” Clint says.

“Well…..Bucky used to play with me and he would tell me stories about the 40s. Bucky was like an older brother to me until they wiped his mind and then we would have to start all over again. By the time I turned 11 I gave up with having "fun” and friends, well until the twins came.“

They all look at me in shock and I gave them a worried look. Did I say something wrong? Steve looks the most shocked out of all of them.

"What?” I ask.

“Bucky, he remembered his past?” Natasha asks.

“Yea, they didn’t freeze him much when I was still new to hydra so his memories came back,” I tell them, “he said he wanted to make sure at least one of us knew he was good once.”

Again none of them say anything, they all just look at Steve as he gets up and leaves the room. Maybe I shouldn’t have told them that….now he really hates me.

(Steve’s POV)

After hearing what Gabrielle said I head down to the gym to train by myself. Did Bucky really help raise her? Or is she just saying that? If he remembered his past why didn’t he leave? Maybe he didn’t want to leave Gabrielle there with hydra knowing what they might do to her.

“S-steve?” I hear a female voice ask.

I turn from my punching bag to see Gabrielle standing in the doorway looking a bit nervous.

“A-are you ok?” She asks slowly walking up.

“I’m fine,” I answer turning back to the punching bag.

“Are you sure? You don’t seem ok.”

“I’m said I’m fine,” I say with a dangerous tone.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Gabrielle flinch and stand up straight. I watch her movements closely to see if she’ll try anything.

“R-right, sorry for bothering you sir,” she says as if she has said it a million times.

I stop and look at her, she is shaking a bit but her face is blank. But her eyes show all of her emotions. The fear, the pain…….what did they do to her.

“I…I will be going sir,” she says snapping me out of it.

She gives me a salute before leaving the room. What did Hydra do to her?

“Geez Cap,” Tony says walking in, “what did you do?”

“I guess my anger kind of came through when I was talking and it scared her,” I answer going back to my punching bag.

“I just saw her in the hall way and she seemed genuinely scared. What do you think they did to her?”

“I’m not sure, but what ever they did it left an impact on her.”

(Regular POV)

A month passed since Gabrielle joined the Avengers at Avengers tower. It took some time but Gabrielle warmed up to everyone, even Fury. Everyone got used to having her around early in the morning, mostly Sam and Steve, since she would make everyone breakfast. One day Clint acted strange and made Gabrielle stay either in the gym or lab. The Avengers became concerned since it happened so suddenly.

“Yo, hawk,” Tony says as he and the others enter the meeting room, “What’s your deal?”

“Huh? What?” Clint asks not looking up from his papers.

“Why are pushing Gabrielle away?” Vision and Thor ask.

“I’m not pushing her away.”

“Then why is she only allowed in the gym and lab?” Sam asks.

“I’m planing something.”

“Planing what?” Tony asks.

“Her birthday party,” Clint says looking at them, “her birthday is this Saturday and I want the party to be perfect.”

“Her birthday?” Steve asks.

“Yea, I figured she hasn’t celebrated it in years so I want to make sure everything will be perfect.”

“Then why didn’t you tell us?” Natasha asks, “we can help.”

“I don’t want her to find out and I know she is close to Wanda and Pietro so I need to keep it quiet.”

After some arguing Clint finally let the others help him plan his sister’s 21st birthday party. When Saturday came they put the plan into motion, the guys would stay at the tower and get everything together while Nat, Pepper, Jane, Wanda and Hill take Gabrielle out shopping. For hours the guys got everything together, Clint couldn’t wait to see Gabrielle’s reaction to the party.

“Ok, everyone when Gabrielle comes up we all have to surprise her, but no hiding,” Clint says.

“We don’t want to scare her,” Steve says, “she may end up hurting someone.”

“Shh she’s coming,” Rhodey whispers.

“Come on, tell me what is going on,” Gabi says as the girls lead her to the main living area blind folded.

“It’s a surprise,” Jane says.

Gabi sighs and soon Natasha stops her from walking any further.

“Ok, take off the blind fold,” Pepper says.

Gabi smiles and takes off the blind fold and looks in shock.

“Surprise!” Everyone says.

“Oh my….” Gabi says still in shock.

“Well,” Tony says, “what do you think?”

“Its….it’s amazing! Thank you!”

Everyone cheers and soon everyone parties. Everyone Gabrielle had met through the Avengers are there, even Director Fury, and everyone could see how happy Gabrielle is with the smile on her face.

“Alright, everyone it is time for gifts!” Pietro says running around.

Everyone quiet down and Clint brings Gabrielle to the center of the room.

“My gifts first,” Clint says, “but they aren’t wrapped.”

“Booo!!” Tony calls.

“Hey I don’t think they would appreciate being wrapped,” Clint laughs, “Missy, my gift to you is your family.”

“What?” Gabi asks confused.

“Gabrielle, meet Laura, my wife, and our children Copper, Lila, and Nathaniel.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you Gabrielle,” Laura says smiling.

“I….I have a family?”

“Not only them but one other. Barney! Get in here!” Clint calls out.

“Barney!?” Gabi asks in shock.

“Hey little sis, happy birthday,” Barney smiles.

Gabi smiles as tears fall and she hug attacks Barney. Everyone cheers and claps for the happy family union. Soon everyone gives Gabrielle gifts from clothes, jewelry, books, art and music supplies, weapons (Natasha), movies, but more importantly to her their friendship. The last to go up is Fury.

“My gift is not that great,” Fury says.

“Aww that’s ok,” Gabi smiles.

Fury smiles which shocks everyone and he motions for someone to walk up to them. Gabi looks over and her eyes widen again, coming towards her are Coulson and Bucky.

“Coulson…Bucky?” Gabi asks.

“What!?” The Avengers yell, but mostly Sam and Steve.

“But….but..” Gabi stammers.

“Happy birthday shads,” Bucky smiles.

“Happy Birthday Gabrielle,” Coulson says handing her a big Captain America plushie.

Gabi is speechless until she tackles Coulson and Bucky in a big hug.

“Bucky?” Steve asks.

“Hey Punk, thanks for keeping an eye on miss trouble here,” Bucky smirks.

“Hey!” Gabi says.

Everyone laughs and enjoys the good time together. Unfortunately they have no idea these good times will not last for very long.


	5. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! In this story there is going to be fluff towards the end. Maybe a little smut in part 5.5 if I make one…idk. hope you like.

(Steve’s pov)

The party ended a while ago and now I’m laying wide awake, Bucky…..he’s really here. And Coulson….he’s alive. Why would Fury…..what nevermind. He always has secrets, I sigh and get up heading to the kitchen. On my way I hear whimpering and talking, I stop and look to see I’m near Gabrielle’s room. I knock on the door.

“Gabrielle?” I ask and there’s no answer. I knock again, louder this time.

“Gabrielle? It’s me Steve.”

Again there is no answer, but I can hear her thrashing in her bed. This cannot be good. I try to open the door and luckily it was unlocked and I walk in to see Gabrielle thrashing in her bed obviously having a nightmare. I go to her bed and gently shake her.

“Gabrielle, wake up. It’s me, Steve.”

“No…no! Stop!” She cries still asleep.

“Gabrielle, wake up,” I say shaking her a little harder.

“Please stop! Rumlow please!” She begs.

“Gabrielle!” I yell causing her to open her eyes and bolt up right.

She’s taking heavy breaths, what was she having a nightmare about? Rumlow….he’s suppose to be dead. I place a hand on her shoulder and she jumps.

“Shh…it’s just me,” I whisper.

“S-steve? What are you doing here?” She asks facing me. Her eyes are a little red from crying and her face is flushed.

“I heard you crying, I wanted to make sure you’re alright. Do you want to talk about it?”

She is hesitant at first but soon snuggles closer to me. I blush a little but I don’t say anything.

“After Hydra found me they were very strict with me from the beginning. If I screwed up even once I was going to be beaten, so I made little mistakes. But when I made big mistakes like not killing you I get the beating of a life time,” she tells me her voice shaking, “Rumlow is always the one to beat me and he shows no mercy.”

“So…Rumlow is alive.”

“Yes, after what happened he became worse. Beatings came more often especially after the twins left. I was there last weapon and…..I can’t help but worry how long it will take him to find me.”

“He won’t find you,” I say pulling her close, “We will make sure he doesn’t.”

“Thank you Steve.”

Slowly but surely Gabrielle falls asleep again. I slowly move and leave her room and head back to mine. I will have to tell the others about this later.   
———–time skip————-

“What?” The others ask after I told them what happened.

“That’s why she gets so nervous around anyone when they’re mad, they must have beaten her a lot for her to act like this,” I say.

“Oh they’re so going to pay,” Clint growls.

“So that explains the look that night. She knew she was in for it when she returned to her base,” Tony says.

“Vhat are ve going to do?” Wanda asks, “Vith Rumlow out Zhere Gabrielle is never going to feel safe.”

“We have to find him and take him down,” Sam says, “if he’s locked up she won’t have to be afraid.”

“But how do we find him?” Rhodey asks.

“I’m not sure, but we cannot let Gabrielle out of our sights until he is found,” I say.

Everyone agrees and we decide who will be with Gabrielle when. Natasha has the first watch while the rest of us plan. We do this for a few days and one night I get stuck with over night watch since Tony and Vision may have located Bruce. So I brought Gabrielle to the living room to watch some Disney movies. As we watch Tangled I can hear Gabrielle singing along. I turn to face her and wow….her voice is amazing. She is singing along with Rapunzel, when the instrumental part plays I cannot keep my eyes off her.

“All those days, chasing down a daydream,” I sing causing Gabrielle to look at me, “all those years living in a blur, All that time never truly seeing things, the way they were. Now she’s here shining in the starlight, now she’s here suddenly I know if she’s here it’s crystal clear I’m where I’m meant to go.”

“And at last I see the light,” we sing together.

“And it’s like the fog has lifted,” I sing.

“And at last I see the light,” we sing.

“And it’s like the sky is new,” Gabrielle sings.

“And it’s warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different now that I see you.  
Now that I see you,” we finish together.

I smile at her and she smiles back, I’m not sure what’s come over me but I slowly move closer to her and she moves towards me. That’s when I feel our lips meet, hers are so soft and man….I feel sparks.

(Gabi’s POV)

I knew everyone was making sure I am ok with Rumlow on the loose but I never though I would get my first kiss while watching a movie and let alone from Steve. I feel like my heart will explode, I can feel as if this is meant to be. We pull apart and we stare at each other, those eyes…oh man, I have fallen in love with America’s golden boy.

“Gabrielle,” Steve breaths making my heart flutter, “y…you’re amazing.”

I don’t know what to say, never in a million years did I think this would happen. Instead I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him again. I feel his arms wrap around me to pull me closer.

“Awww isn’t this sweet,” I hear Tony’s voice.

We moved apart to see Tony, Clint and Coulson standing behind the couch. I blush and try to hide my face in Steve’s chest.

“Cap finally got his first kiss in over 70 years! Way to go gramps!” Tony cheers.

“Hurt her, and yiu will get an arrow to the face Cap,” Clint says.

“My little star and my hero….together…..” Coulson says in shock, “Yay!!!”

“Get out of here,” Steve says.

“No way gramps, you and your little girl friend are staying in our sights.”

I feel Steve tense a bit before he picks me up bridle style and walks away from them. I hear something about protection and instently I bury my face again.

After that I have no idea what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I wake up and turn on my side to feel something next to me. I slowly open my eyes and I see Steve sleeping next to me, his bare chest raising and falling. I smile remembering what happened the night before, we both had our first with each other and that made me even happier. I slowly sit up feeling a bit sore but soon I am fully out of bed and I make my way to my personal bath room. I take a quick shower and get dressed in a t-shirt and yoga pants, I walk back into my room and Steve is slowly waking up. 

“Wakie wakie soldier boy,” I say. 

“Hmm….good morning Ellie,” Steve smiles. 

“Ellie?” I ask. 

“I think it sounds better than Gabi.”

“I like it Stevie.”

Steve and I soon head down to the kitchen after he showers and gets dressed, today Steve insists on cooking since I always cook. Soon Sam, Clint, Pietro and Tony walk in. 

“Well lookie here the love birds,” Tony smirks, “So shego isn’t cooking?”

“Steve wouldn’t let me cook,” I say ignoring the nickname.

The day goes well and everyone finally lets me be on my own, although I think it has to do more with the mission they have for the next few weeks. I stay at the tower and only go out when I need to, but I feel like I am always being watched and it is not FRIDAY. I head out of the tower on week three and head to the park where I see Rumlow walking around with other hydra agents, I hide and head back to the tower where I find a note from Rumlow. 

—————————————————————————————————-

(Steve’s POV) 

Finally after four weeks we are returning to the tower, I miss Gabrielle so much it began to hurt. After we finished the mission we dropped Clint off at his home before heading back to the tower. When we finally touch down I leave the jet as fast as I can and go searching for Ellie, but I cannot find her anywhere. 

“FRIDAY? Where is Gabrielle?” I ask as I enter the living room to see the others. 

“Miss Gabrielle has not been in the tower for a week sir,” FRIDAY answers.

“She what?”

“Hey Steve,” Tony says, “She left a note.”

I walk over and take the note, after finishing reading the note I crumple it up and I leave heading to find Gabrielle. For three hours I look and look until I finally see her heading into an apartment building in Queens. I follow her and prevent her from closing her door.

“Steve!” Gabrielle says surprised as I enter her apartment. 

“H-how did you f-find me?” she asks. 

“I was looking for you for three hours,” I say walking up to her, “Why did you leave the tower?” 

“I……I don’t need any protection now, I can handle myself.”

“You’re lying, please Ellie, tell me the truth.”

“I…I’m not lying, I can be on my own Steve.”

“Ellie, what is wrong?”

“Stop calling me that.” 

“What?”

“Stop calling me Ellie!” Gabrielle growls glaring at me. 

“Ellie….”

“No, do not call me that! Get out of here! I do not need you or anyone else! I hate you Steve! I should have killed you that night!!” 

I stare at her shocked, she is glaring at me her eyes changing from the beautiful brown to a dark blue and her pule changes to one of a feline. I back out of her apartment as her hands glow.

“Fine, if that is what you want Gabrielle.”

I walk out of the apartment to see the others including Clint and Thor. I sigh and walk past them.

“Steve, what happened?” Thor asks.

“She hates me, she yelled at me and said that she should have killed me that night,” I answer as we walk down the street.

“Ok, that does not sound like my sister at all,” Clint says.

“Something else has to be going on,” Natasha says.

“And there is,” Tony says holding up a crumpled piece of paper, “I found this in the trash, it is a note from Rumlow.”

“Rumlow?” Sam asks taking the paper, “Says here if she doesn’t do what he says he will blow up the tower with all of us in it and make sure she is outside to watch as we all are blown to bits.”

“So she only said what she had to to get Steve away from her and keep Rumlow from killing us,” Vision says. 

“No, I am not letting her go through this alone,” I say heading back towards her apartment, but as I do I see fire coming from her window.


	7. Chapter 7

(Gabi’s POV)

After I yelled at Steve Bucky walked out into the light with Fury and Hill. I sigh and look at them.

“It’s better if they do not get involved,” Fury says, “this mission is too important.”

“I know sir,” I say.

My mission is to infiltrate Hydra with Bucky to get information and to destroy them from the inside. Fury thought it would be better to send in two former Hydra agents to do the job than anyone else, so Bucky and I must do it. Our alibi, we wanted to get information on the Avengers, but were soon found out and had to leave.

“Rumlow will be here soon,” Hill says, “you two better get ready.”

“Right,” Bucky and I say in unison.

Fury and Hill soon leave and we get ready. Not even five minutes after we finish getting ready Rumlow shows up.

“This is perfect,” Brock says, “both weapons are coming back.”

Bucky and I just stare at him with blank faces and eyes.

“Since the Captain knows of this place we must destroy it.”

“Already ahead of you sir,” I say, “the place is rigged to explode in three minutes.”

“Excellent work Shadow. Now let’s move.”

We all head out and jump to the next building’s roof just as my ‘apartment’ explodes. As we walk away I look down to see the others heading back towards the fake apartment building. I smile sadly and we head off.

(Steve’s POV )

“Ellie!!” I yell seeing the place burning.

“Rumlow….he had to be the one that did this,” Rhodey says.

“Find him,” Clint says, “he is going to pay for hurting my little sister.”

We head back to the tower and begin searching for Rumlow, it is not easy to do. On the sixth week Fury calls in Clint and Wanda to discuss something, something about a mission. After that they became more secretive, even Wanda was keeping it from Pietro which is not normal for her to do.

“Ok, what are Wanda and Clint hiding?” Sam asks watching the two talk at the island in the kitchen.

“Who knows,” Tony says, “they have been keeping secrets for a month now, ever since Gabrielle died.”

“I don’t like it,” Natasha says, “Fury told them something and it is obviously important.”

“Yea and they do nothing to help us,” Rhodey says, “Pietro, do you know anything?”

“I overheard them say something about Gabrielle, Bucky and a mission,” Pietro replies.

“What?” I ask. Now that I think about it, I haven’t seen Bucky since the fire.

“Ok, something is up,” Tony says, “and I know just who to ask about it.”

“Who?” We ask.

“Coulson. If Cap asks he will tell.”

“I don’t know Tony,” I say.

“Ok, we will just ignore the fact the Fury never had a funeral for Gabi, never found her body and so on.”

“Ok fine, I will ask.”

That night I go to see Coulson when I notice he is in a meeting with Clint and Wanda.

“Is she ok?” Clint asks.

“She says she has been feeling ill for a few weeks, but other than that she’s been fine,” Coulson answers.

“How much longer are Bucky and Gabrielle vill be on this mission?” Wanda asks.

My eyes widen, Gabrielle is on a mission? Why didn’t they tell us? Why keep it from us for a month?

“Steve, I know you are out zhere,” I hear Wanda say.

I gulp and walk into the room.

“I guess you would have found out sooner or later,” Coulson says, “We gave James and Gabrielle a mission to infiltrate Hydra and the mission will last another month or two.”

“Another month or two?” I ask, “why didn’t you tell us?”

“We couldn’t jeprodize their cover, if we did they both would have been killed.”

“I am going to have to tell the team.”

“Alright.”

After returning to the tower I told the others about the mission, to say the least they were not happy about it. I’m worried, Gabrielle is on a very dangerous mission and she isn’t feeling well. I just want her back here with me.

(Gabi’s POV)

“On your right!” Bucky yells at me.

I shoot the three guys on my right as we make our way away from the base. After three months we were found out, mostly thanks to my sickness which turns out that I’m pregnant with Steve’s child.

“How much farther!?” I call to Bucky.

“About another five miles!”

I groan, I’m two months along and I do not need this shit to ruin that. As we make a way to Coulson and the jet we take down any hydra agent we come across. We finally get to the jet and we head back to the tower. I relax, I cannot wait to see everyone and tell them the great news. Once we get to the tower we head to living room to see everyone.

“Gabrielle!” Everyone smiles.

“Hi,” i smile back.

Steve runs to me and picks me up and kisses me. I kiss back.

“Steve, I have news.”

“What is it?” He asks worried.

“Steve, I’m pregnant. With your child.”


	8. Chapter 8

(Steve’s POV)

My eyes widen…..she’s pregnant…..with my child….I say nothing. This is shocking, I mean I am happy that she is safe and sound and we are having a baby but wow.

“Shego is pregnant with Grandpa’s kid?” I hear Tony ask. 

“Steve,” I look at the now steaming Clint. This is not good, “Gabrielle, are you certain that you are pregnant?”

“Yes, they tested me and took DNA samples,” Ellie says, “That’s how they knew we were not truly working for them.”

I see Clint knocking an arrow and points it at me, “So help me Steve, this arrow will hit you in the face.”

“Brother!” Ellie growls. 

“Clint, I had no idea this would happen I swear. But I will be at her side the whole way and be with the child,” I say. 

“You better,” Clint hisses.

“Clint, we all know Steve would never knock up a woman and then leave her,” Tony says in my defense I think. 

“Yea man we all know Steve is a responsible man,” Sam adds, “He would never leave your sister.”

Clint lowers his bow and arrow and sighs, he nods his head and soon everyone begins to congratulate us on us having a child. I walk over to Ellie and hold her close and lead her down to my room.

“Ellie,” I say holding her close, “I am so happy you are alright and even more happy we are having a child.”

“I am so glad we can be together again, I am so sorry for yelling at you. But I did not want to put you in danger,” Ellie says nuzzling into my neck.

I kneel down and place my hands on her stomach, “Hello little one, this is your daddy.”

I hear Ellie giggle as she combs her hand through my hair. 

“Your mommy is a wonderful woman, and we both will make sure you will be safe and sound.”

I give her stomach a kiss before standing up and kissing Ellie on her lips. 

(Gabi’s POV)

I am so thankful that I am finally back with my family and friends, I was excited about the baby but also terrified that Steve would not accept the baby. But he was so happy that we are having a child, I sigh into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel him pull me close as if he is afraid I would disappear, we pull apart and I look him in the eyes. I see joy, care, but most of all love in his ocean blue eyes and I know my eyes are reflecting the same emotions. 

“I am never letting you go ever again,” Steve whispers, “I love you Ellie.”

“I love you too Steve.”


	9. Chapter 9

(Gabi’s POV)

It’s been four months since I came back to the tower, Steve and I got an home in Upper New York thanks to Tony’s and SHIELD’s help. Currently I am sitting in our lovely living room while Steve works on our child’s room. I hum lightly as I run my hand over my growing belly. 

“Oh!” I gasp feeling the baby kick, “You are an active one aren’t you.”

“Ellie?” I hear Steve call down, “Are you alright?”

“I am fine!” I call up, “Our little soldier was just moving around!”

I hear Steve coming down, I look over at him and giggle a bit seeing the paint on his clothes. He walks over to me and gently places a hand on my stomach as our baby kicks again. Steve smiles with pride in his eyes, I smile sweetly at him and he takes my hand.

“I cannot wait for our little one to get here,” Steve says.

“Just three more months Steve,” I say trying to get up.

“Oh no, let me help you,” Steve says helping me up.

“You don’t have to do that, I am not helpless just pregnant.”

“But what if-”

“I will be fine so will our little one.”

I head off to the bathroom, the bad part about being pregnant is how much I have to go to the bathroom. 

(Steve’s POV)

I watch as Ellie walks off to the bathroom, I just cannot help but worry about her and our child. Since Hydra knows about us and our baby I want to make sure she will be alright. I worry that our child will be like me before the serum, weak and frail, I want to make sure nothing will happen to them. I do not know what I would do if I lost either one of them, I love them so much. I hear my cell phone going off and I look to see I have a mission for the next two months, my face drops, that is too close to Gabrielle’s due date. I cannot leave her and our child before she is due.

“Steve?” I hear Ellie ask worried, “Steve, what is wrong?”

“Fury, he gave me a mission with Natasha,” I answer, “I will be gone for two months.”

“Oh, well I won’t be due until the month after.”

“But what if something happens while I am gone?”

“Steve, don’t worry I can go stay with Clint and Laura until you get back. They will make sure nothing happens.”

“Alright, you’re wonderful you know that?”

I see Gabrielle blush and I smile, she is so cute when she blushes. I take her hands in mine and kiss her softly.

(Regular POV)

Gabrielle watches as her fiance and her best friend leave for their mission, her brother and sister-in-law standing next to her.

“He will be back sis,” Clint says, “Don’t worry.”

“I know, I just hope he comes back before our child is born,” Gabrielle says.

“He will be, now let us head home,” Laura says. 

The three of them head off to the farm for the next two months, Laura lets Gabrielle help with Nathaniel to get her used to taking care of a baby. Everything goes well on the farm although Gabrielle is worried for Steve since he cannot talk to her since he is fighting against Hydra and Fury doesn’t want them to find her or Clint’s family. Finally the last month comes and Steve wants nothing more than to return home to his Fiancee and their unborn child.

“Umm....Steve?” Natasha says entering their hotel room.

“Natasha? Is there something wrong?” Steve asks worried.

“Gabrielle.....she’s well...in the hospital. She went into labor early.”

Steve’s face pales, his girl is in labor a month early and he is not there with her.


	10. Chapter 10

(Steve’s POV)

“Pietro is on his way to get you to the hospital fast,” Natasha says.

“Is Ellie alright?” I ask getting more worried by the second.

“All I know is that she went into labor early, Clint didn’t tell me anything else.”

Soon Pietro was in the room, I didn’t have much time to say anything as Pietro grabs me and heads off to where Gabrielle is. Once we get to the hospital I run right for Gabrielle’s room, when I enter I hear her scream in pain.

“Ellie,” I say running to her side taking her hand. 

“S-Steve, you’re here,” Ellie says breathing heavily.

“I won’t miss the birth of our child.”

She smiles before leting out another scream of pain, the doctor takes her to the delievery room and I follow behind. 

(Gabi’s POV) 

I am so happy Steve was able to make it in time for the birth of our child, I don’t know how much longer I was going to last before the pain became too much. During the whole process all I know is that Steve is at my side and the huge amount of pain. 

“Just a few more pushes Mrs Rogers,” the nurse says. 

“Just a few more honey,” Steve whispers holding my hand.

After three more pushes I hear the crying of our baby.

“It’s a boy!” the nurse says. 

“A boy, we have a son,” Steve says.

I smile weakly as the nurse hands me the little blue bundle, I look down at our son. He is so adorable.

“Oh Ellie, he is perfect.”

“He is,” I agree.

“What is his name?” The doctor asks.

“James. James Ethan Rogers.”

After everything is settled I am taken back to my personal room with our son, not too long after all of the Avengers come into my room. 

“I have a nephew,” I hear Clint say.

“A little Captain,” Tony adds.

“Everyone I would like you to meet James,” Steve says taking our son so they can see him better. 

“James?” Bucky smirks, “So you named him after me Punk?”

“We decided it was a great name for our son.”

“What if you had a daughter?” Sam asks.

“We would have named her Natasha,” I answer.

“Another trador,” Natasha says.

I laugh at that comment.

“Don’t worry Nat, I bet they will have more children,” Tony says.

I try to focus on what everyone is saying but it’s getting a little hard, I am so tired that I end up falling asleep.

(Steve’s POV)

“We should go, Gabrielle needs sleep,” Clint says. 

“We will see you later Cap,” Tony says patting my shoulder. 

I watch as everyone leave and I return to my gal’s side. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps, I look down at our son to see him sleeping as well. 

“I promise you James, I will protect you and your mommy with everything I have,” I whisper.

James moves a little in my arms before settling down again.

“Thank you Ellie,” I whisper kissing her forehead, “thank you for your love, and our son.”


	11. Chapter 11

(Gabi’s POV)

It’s been about two months since our son was born and things have been going down hill for the Avengers. Tony and Steve have been arguing about the new act that has been in the news as of late. Steve is against it while Tony is all for it, I refused to take part in the arguing mainly due to the fact I do not want to fight my friends again and I have a son to worry about. Everyone expects me to be on Steve’s side, but in all honesty I can see both sides of the argument so I rather stay neutral. But now the arguing is affecting our home life and I do not want our son around this. 

“Stark is going to have to see this act is not the right thing for this country,” Steve says. 

“Steve-”

“If he doesn’t see that he will eventually will have to back down.”

“Steve-” 

“If he doesn’t I will make him back down.”

“Steve!”

“Yes Ellie?” 

“Steve, I don’t want to hear about this,” I say as the baby monitor went off indicating that our son is awake.

I walk upstairs into our son’s room where I hear our son crying, I lift the two month old baby and hold him close. 

“This act is affecting our home life, when was the last time we actually had ever talked about something other than the act?” 

“Well…..about a month ago?” Steve says getting a little upset.

“That’s right, please can we leave work issues out of our home life?” I practically beg. 

“Alright, I’m sorry Ellie I didn’t mean to make you upset,” Steve says wrapping his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. 

“It’s alright Stevie, I know you didn’t mean to. Now how about we have family time tonight?” 

(Steve’s POV)

I cannot believe I did not see the affect that this act has on my family, I didn’t mean to make Ellie feel the way she did. I talk to Fury and ask for a few days to get my home life back in order, he grants it to me which is a little surprising. For five days I stay with my family building up the trust and bond again, I love Ellie and our son so much. On the sixth day I go to see Peggy while Gabrielle and James go to see Clint and Laura, I haven’t seen her since before Gabrielle came into my life. 

“Steve, it’s been a while,” Peggy says seeing me walk in. 

“Hello Peggy,” I say sitting next to her.

“You seem different, does it have to do with that act?” 

“Part of it yes, but I also have a family now that I have to look after.”

“A family?” 

I take out the photo of Gabrielle with our son and hand it to her. I see Peggy’s face light up as she looks at the photo. 

“They are lovely Steve, I am so happy you found love again.”

“Thank you Peggy, I love Gabrielle so much, she is a wonderful woman and mother.”

“What is your son’s name?”

“JAmes.”

“Named him after your best friend, I’m am so glad you have a family.”

I stay for a bit longer until it is night, I head to Clint’s home where I see Laura and Gabrielle talking holding their sons. I smile and head for the kitchen where Clint is sitting with a not too happy look.

“Clint? What’s wrong?” 

“This,” Clint says handing me the news paper.

I look at the cover and sure enough there is Tony talking about the fighting we have been having, this crosses the line. He says he will take out our team if he has to.

“He’s gone too far,” Clint says, “This has to end.” 

“It does and it will,” I say, “We will go down fighting if we have to end this.” 

“We need a team.” 

“We have a team.”

Clint nods, the next day after returning homeGabrielle pretty much ignores me as she goes about her day. I try to talk to her but it doesn’t work. Around two pm is when I notice she is packing a suit case. 

“Gabrielle? What are you doing?” I ask.

“I’m leaving,” she answers.

“What? Why?”

“I am not staying here where there is fighting going on. It is not something our son should be around so I am taking him away from it.”

“P-please Ellie….don’t leave,” I beg feeling the tears come.

“I cannot pretend that nothing is wrong Steve, I do not want to get into the middle of this. I am leaving and I will come back if you learn to make a compromise.”

I feel helpless as I watch my wife take our son away from our home, I try to reason with her but she is 100% made up her mind. I break down as I watch the cab drive off, I’ve done it again I lost everything. 

(Gabi’s POV) 

It took all of my strength to walk away from Steve and our life, but I could not let our son be in the middle of this fight. It is not helping our life at all and I will return when things have settled down. Thankfully I have located where Bruce is so I am going to stay with him and I am glad he happily accept me to stay with him. I hope they can work everything out.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone I just wanted to say I am not writing out the fight between Tony and Steve I have a few reasons not to. One: I cannot remember what happens in the comics, Two: I have written this multiple times and honestly I don’t like to right now and Three: I have had people flame me by the way I wrote it so I rather not get bashed again so I will leave it alone.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I am not surprised that you choose this location Bruce,” Gabi says as she, Bruce and James are at the beach.

“It’s nice and calming, we are away from the conflict that is going on,” Bruce says, “Have you talked to Steve since you left?” 

“No, I thought it would be best to stay quiet for a bit. He needs to work things out with Tony.” 

“I doubt that will happen, they have been at each other’s throats since the beginning.”

“That is true, anyway my son needs to have a positive surrounding, not a negative one,” Gabi says as James plays in the sand.

A month had passed since Gabrielle left her husband and America behind to live in the Mediterranean with Bruce. They both missed America mostly because of who they left behind. At first Bruce was nervous about having an infant around him, but that’s when he noticed Hulk actually liked children especially James. They enjoyed their time at the beach when suddenly a flying red car came into sight, Gabi grabs her son and moves back to keep him away from the blowing sand. 

“Coulson? B-but how?” Bruce asks.

“It’s a long story doctor, but right now I need you two to come in,” Coulson says. 

“We left for a reason Coulson,” Gabi says, “We do not want to be apart of the issues right now.”

“That is not why I came to get you, it has to do with the stones.”

The two look at each other and silently debate on heading back, but seeing as they will be away from the main issues they agree. 

(Back in America)

The Avengers are in Avengers Tower healing from the battle they had about a week prior to now. Hope, Scott, Loki, Thor, Pepper, and Laura helped all of them get back to full strength. With yelling from both Hope and Pepper the team talked things out and now are a team again.

“Now we just need to get Shego and Brucie back,” Tony says.

“How are we going to do that?” Natasha asks, “It’s not like we know where they are.” 

“Some of us do,” Pepper says.

“What do you mean Pep?” Tony asks, “Wait….is that a baby monitor on you belt?” 

“Yes it is, I am watching a friend’s son for a bit.”

Steve sighs as his mind returns to his wife and son whom he has not seen since they left over a month ago. As Loki uses his magic to heal the last of the wounds the monitor goes off. 

“I will get him,” Loki says walking off. 

He had grown close to Gabrielle and James which is why he joined the Avengers to protect his friend and her son. He walks back out into the living room with James in his arms and sits down in the only available chair and everyone (minus Thor, Hope, Pepper, Laura and Scott) look at him in shock.

“M-my son…” Steve says, “He’s here….how?”

“Lady Gabrielle asked us to watch over him while she works with Doctor Bruce,” Loki answers holding the, now, cooing child.

“My sister is home?” Clint asks.

“Yes for the last two weeks.” 

They were all shocked at that but figured they didn’t tell them because of the fact they were still fighting. 

That night Bruce and Gabrielle return to the tower with no results on their research on the stones. When they enter the Avengers are watching Frozen, Bruce and Gabi laugh seeing Loki, Thor and Tony singing.

“Ellie!” Steve gets up holding their son and runs to her side.

“Hi Steve,” Gabrielle says, “Bout time you worked everything out.”

“I am so sorry about what happened, please never leave me again,” Steve says pulling her close.

“Never again.”

And thats the end! I hope you all liked it!


End file.
